headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolp
Chief Inspector/Governor Kolp was a government official, and later leader of a band of mutants, in the Planet of the Apes movie series. He was played by actor Severn Darden. In Conquest of the Planet of the Apes, Kolp was Chief Inspector of the 'State Security' secret police organization under Governor Breck, displaying himself as sadistic, but in a detached, matter-of-fact manner. Kolp and Inspector Hoskyns interrogated Armando, which Armando ended by throwing himself through a high window, rather than confess what he knew about Caesar under hypnosis. Later Kolp tracked down the originating shipment that had carried Caesar to Ape Management; he deduced that Caesar had sneaked himself into the shipment, to appear to have wild origins. Kolp was also present when Breck interrogated Caesar, strapped to an electroshock table, and he gave the order for Caesar to be electrocuted, once it was proven that Caesar could speak and reason. Kolp survived the Night of the Fires, when the apes revolted and took over, and also the nuclear war mankind then unleashed, all but destroying themselves in doing so, while the apes escaped to the wilderness. Much of the city's governing staff were relatively safe in underground fallout shelters and bunkers; nonetheless, lingering background radiation began to cause physical mutations in the survivors. By the fifth movie, after Breck's death, Kolp had inherited the remnants of the human population of the city and styled himself 'Governor'. He was paranoid about the apes returning to finish the destruction of humanity. Twelve years after the end of the war, Caesar, Virgil and Mr. MacDonald revisited Ape Management (now called the Forbidden City by the apes), in hopes of finding old video recordings of Caesar's parents. Kolp's agents discovered their presence, and Kolp assumed they had come scouting for things to loot or reconquer. Shots were exchanged as Caesar, MacDonald and Virgil fled, and scouts tracked them back to Ape City. With the city's location known, and jealous of the relative health and prosperity of the apes and the humans living with them, Kolp decided to marshal his forces and conquer Ape City. At this point, Kolp was not only mad, but also vengeful. When his second-in-command Méndez pointed out to him that attacking the Ape city would constitute a direct violation of years of peace, Kolp's answer was that of a deranged state-of-mind: "Yes, well things have gotten rather boring around here now, hasn't it." Kolp supervised the attack personally, telling his troops to leave Ape City looking "like the city we came from," and to do their worst. When it appeared Caesar was defeated, Kolp personally taunted him with a revolver, nearly breaking Caesar's spirit, until a cry from his wife Lisa restored it. Beaten and dying in the ape counterattack, Kolp sent back the order for the mutants' last-resort weapon, the Alpha-Omega nuclear missile, to be fired at Ape City. Kolp was killed while retreating, by Aldo and his Gorilla troops. His lieutenant, Méndez, countermanded his order, deciding instead the best thing to do was retreat, and live in peaceful coexistence with the apes and above-ground humans. Category:Antagonists Category:Film characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters